Worktools, such as shears, grabs, or buckets may be coupled with host machines, such as excavators, to perform work operations like cutting, grabbing or excavating. The worktools may be coupled to a boom or stick mechanism of the host machine via a fixed connection or a quick release connection.
A quick release connection may allow for a relatively easy exchange of the worktool whereby the operator connects or changes a worktool without leaving the cab. The machine mounting bracket is arranged to slide into the worktool mounting bracket, when the worktool is positioned on the ground. After aligning the mounting bracket of the worktool and the mounting bracket of the machine, a locking device may be moved into a locked position to lock the worktool to the machine.
When connecting the work tool to the machine, the hydraulic hoses of the machine and work tool pressure fluid circuits may be connected for driving the work tool. Automatic hydraulic hose connection systems are known which may be activated by the operator from the cab for connection of the hydraulic hoses. Such systems may often be dependent on the connection of the work tool to the machine. Hydraulic hose couplers may be provided and arranged so that during connection of the work tool to the machine the hose couplers are also automatically connected. When the work tool mounting bracket is connected to the machine mounting bracket, the hose couplers may be contemporaneously connected.
The worktool or machine unused during a specific operation may be subject to external elements such as moisture and dust or other contaminants which may settle on the fluidconnectors of the hydraulic lines. Such contamination may damage the fluidconnectors of the worktool or the machine during a coupling procedure or may result in impeding the coupling of the machine mounting bracket and the worktool mounting bracket.
WO199927194 discloses a device for protecting connection elements on construction equipment from grime, dust and water. The connection elements may serve to connect lines for liquid and gaseous mediums or for electric cables. A covering arrangement may protect the connection elements. The covering arrangement may comprise a tubular and movable envelope provided with openings which cover or expose the connection elements through rotation of the envelope around the connection elements. The envelope may be provided on the worktool bracket or the machine bracket and may be rotated by actuation of a lever connected thereto.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.